1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of dialkyl peroxides such as ditertiary butyl peroxide by the reaction of an alcohol such as tertiary butyl alcohol and/or an olefin such as isobutylene with a hydroperoxide such as tertiary butyl hydroperoxide in the presence of an acidic resin catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of dialkyl peroxides by the reaction of an alcohol such as tertiary butyl alcohol (TBA) with an organic hydroperoxide such as tertiary butyl hydroperoxide (TBHP) is known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,403,771, 2,403,758, 2,862,973, 3,626,014 and the like. The preparation of dialkyl peroxides by the reaction of an olefin such as 2-methylbut-2-ene with an organic hydroperoxide such as TBHP is also known. See Davies, et al., J. Chem. Sec. page 2200, 1954. Also French patent 1,555,308 shows the reaction of isobutylene with hydrogen peroxide to produce TBHP and ditertiary butyl peroxide.
In such prior processes, catalysts such as sulfuric acid, sulfonic acid resins having a low degree of cross-linking and the like have been employed. The use of such catalysts has a number of disadvantages including the corrosion and safety hazards associated with the use of sulfuric acid, catalyst deactivation and deterioration associated with the use of catalyst resins and the like. Canadian Patent 839,312, for example, shows the production of ditertiary butyl peroxide by the reaction of TBA with TBHP using a gel-type 4% cross-linked sulfonic acid resin with the requirement that water be azeotropically removed as with chloroform in order for the reaction to proceed.
The preparation of organic hydroperoxides by reaction of an alcohol such as TBA with hydrogen peroxide using an inorganic heteropoly acid is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,456.